<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At Night It’s Alexander’s Eyes by Jiminiebaboya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694871">At Night It’s Alexander’s Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminiebaboya/pseuds/Jiminiebaboya'>Jiminiebaboya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda, His Dark Materials (TV), In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eliza - Freeform, ElizaHamilton, ElizabethSchuyler, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hamfanfic, Hamfic, Hamgelica, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton Lyrics, Hamilton References, Hamiltrash (Hamilton), Hamliza, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Inspired by Hamilton, Passionate Sex, Peggy - Freeform, Song: Satisfied (Hamilton), Top Alexander Hamilton, What really happened at the winter ball?, Will they ever be satisfied?, alexanderhamilton - Freeform, peggyhamilton, rewrite the story, what if Angelica never introduced Hamilton to Eliza?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminiebaboya/pseuds/Jiminiebaboya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life had always promised Angelica she would be unsatisfied. She had always known the world to be cruel and cold. As her father pressures her to marry, Angelica dreams of running away from home. When she meets a solider at a masquerade ball, she wonders if he is the person who can save her from this life. </p><p>---<br/>(Recently turned into two chapters) I’m a big Hamgelica fan and I couldn’t find enough Hamgelica fics to read…so I wrote one! This is inspired mainly by the song “Satisfied” but there are a few other songs that intertwin into the story. I’ve changed the story significantly. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton &amp; Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton &amp; Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Hamgelica - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The_Newbies Hamilton Fanfic Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1780 A winters ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">At Night It’s Alexander’s Eyes</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Angelica stepped down from the horse drawn carriage, feeling the weight of her new ballgown. Her sisters trailed behind her. Elizabeth (<em>Eliza</em>), the middle child followed a few feet after, then Margarita (<em>Peggy</em>). Angelica’s head felt heavy. Her neck barely moved as she felt the stiffness in her shoulders. The girls walked single file as they made their way to the entrance of the grand town hall building.  It was a chilly winter’s eve in December. Angelica inhaled the crisp cold air. It surrounded her body in a blanket of ice. Angelica embraced the cold, inviting it in. It was the only thing that allowed her to feel something. Life had not been kind to her in her all her twenty-five years of living. She was often sought after by men for her beauty but never her intelligence. Her sisters loved to gaze upon men. They made it a pass time to dream about their future husbands and children. Angelica never let their impractical dreams infect her. She knew the harsh truth about a woman's reality.</p><p> </p><p><em>“An adult woman’s power came from the influence she had over her spouse, and the influence she had over the next generation through the training of her sons,” </em>their father quoted to them many times. Philip Schuyler was a hard man to please. He was wealthy and worked as part of the New York state senate. He made sure his daughters knew their place in the world. Ever since their mother died, their father made it his sole mission to make idols of his girls. If their father did not approve of their future prospects then a marriage would not come to fruition.</p><p> </p><p>Angelica brushed her father’s words out of her mind as she and her sisters climbed up the marble stairs that led to town hall. Angelica hated balls, she always had. Extravagate events were put on by wealthy men for the purpose of over indulgence. Drinks would flow heavily and women would be in plenty to prey upon. Balls never benefited Angelica but if you were the daughter of a well-known senator like Philip Schuyler then you were expected to present.  The same could not be said for the two trailing her heels. Every part of major events thrilled them.  The gowns, the wine, the dancing. It made Angelica queasy.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know why you are always so unpleasant at these things,” Peggy stated in the eldest direction. “There are so many good-looking men to dance with.”</p><p>Angelica scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Peggy, life is not about finding a good dance partner,” she responded. Angelica couldn’t help it. She was indeed bitter that Eliza and Peggy still found time to dream. Angelica had stopped dreaming a long time ago. Nothing brought her joy anymore. Her heart was cold and her mind was numb. The Schuyler’s sisters shared the same father but each had a very different expectation. Angelica was the oldest and has always been told she had the looks to turn the face of any man.  Eliza had the beauty of a delicate rose with the kindness of the world in her heart. Peggy was the youngest and the most naïve but she looked up to her two older sisters.</p><p> </p><p>Angelica’s father made sure to always remind her that she was carrying the family name in public and that she needed to set an example for her sisters. There was not a day that went by that she didn’t feel the pressure of society weighing down on her and today she was not in the mood to deal with public political gains. She knew how tonight would go. Many young bachelors would ask for her hand in dance and she would let them because her father would expect her to. After the scoundrels would try to ask for her hand in marriage and she prayed her father would not make her throw away the only thing she had left to herself, her choice to love.</p><p> </p><p>“Come now Angelica, tonight will be exciting. Anyways, at a masquerade ball you can be anyone you choose,” Eliza chimed.</p><p><em>Masquerade?</em> Angelica let the word stew on her mind. She didn’t know how to feel. On one hand balls themselves were exhausting. On the other hand, tonight might be her one chance to escape her family name.</p><p> </p><p>“Tonight, could change your life…” Eliza said through a wide grin.  Angelica scoffed again.</p><p> </p><p>As the three women entered the main hall, the warmth of the room washed over their shivering frames. Their fur hand muffs and waist coats were immediately taken while beverages were offered instantly.   Before they could walk into the grand ballroom a man stood before them carrying a golden metal tray. Laid out on top of the tray were intricately hand-crafted masquerade masks. Each mask was unique and beautifully constructed. Some adorned flowers, others had various forms of swirls and designs. The colors danced across the tray like a melodic symphony.</p><p>“Please choose your destiny,” the servant said through a mischievous smile. Angelica watched as her two younger sister’s eyes perked with wonder.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope my destiny brings us together tonight,” a voice from behind Angelica creeped. She turned slow on her heel, dreading the familiar voice.  To her disgust an audacious Aaron Burr stood before her, smiling with his repulsive grin. Angelica's expression hardened as he closed the gap between them. Burr was the well-known son of a lawyer in town. He recently joined the military to fight off the British troops who’ve recently landed in New York. He was known for being conceited and boastful. He made sure to let Angelica know at every run in they had how much he fancied her. It terrified her to the depths of her soul. Powerful men always had a way of getting what they wanted.</p><p>“May I ask that you save at least one dance for me?” He smirked as he reached out his hand to acquire a mask from the golden tray. Angelica lips pressed firmly together. With great effort she forced herself to return a smile. She didn’t want anything to do with this vile man, let alone dance with him but alas she knew her father would hear of this if she didn’t.</p><p>“It would be my pleasure,” Angelica replied as she tried to make her voice sound pleasant. The smell of his thick cologne increased and as Burr reached down to kiss the back of her hand, a wave of nausea overcame her.</p><p>“I look forward to it,” Burr replied before taking his leave to the ballroom. Angelica was repulsed. She looked down at the tray and grabbed the first mask her fingers came in contact with and slipped it on.</p><p>“Angelica Burr…that has a ring to it!” Peggy joked as the two younger girls fiddled with their own masks. Angelica glared at her sister furiously.</p><p>Peggy chuckled from Angelica’s reaction. “Just teasing, no need to be so serious all the time.”  Eliza also joined in the laughter at Angelica’s expense.</p><p>“And just remember, you are no one tonight…,” Eliza teased as the two younger girls ran past Angelica and disappeared into the dark grand ballroom.</p><p><em>Right,</em> she thought, <em>because that has worked well so far</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Angelica’s frame weakened. Even for a moment it was hard to remove herself from her family’s label. She sighed and grabbed a champagne glass from one of the many waiters and went to examine the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>The theme was erotic and it was definitely difficult to decipher anyone’s identity in the dim lighting. Candles graced the walls and an orchestra played beautifully on the stage. Men adorned black suits with crisp lines and women wore many dazzling gowns of various dark shades.  Black, maroons, deep purples all twirled together in a sea of color on the ballroom floor. A twinge of relief washed over Angelica knowing that she could now fully disappear into the night. She would make it a personal mission to avoid everyone she possibly could. She spotted Peggy and Eliza and the floor only due to their mother’s jewelry laid on each sister’s person. A dark opal stone necklace presented on Peggy and a green amber stone ring hugging Eliza’s middle finger. She would not have any trouble finding them at the closure of the evening.</p><p> </p><p>After watching the gathering for some time, Angelica felt she needed some air. Slightly buzzed from her two champagne flutes and having watched her younger sisters dance for several minutes put her back into sullenness. She couldn't stand how her sisters were so happy living in their own ignorance. There was a war going on for goodness sake and tonight’s ball was meant as a sendoff to the brave soldiers.  How could they be so giddy and selfish as people died on the front lines for their freedom. Life did not grant Angelica the same ignorance and bliss as it did her sisters. It had always promised her that she would be unsatisfied.</p><p> </p><p>Angelica made her way across the ballroom to the other side of the luxurious building. Climbing up another two flights of stairs, it led her to a large balcony that oversaw the massive back garden. Walking outside, she let the cool air glide against her smooth skin. The cold made her shiver but she embraced the bite. She knew what to expect from the cold. It was always reliable. When Angelica would start to think she had lost her ability to feel, the frost would always remind her that she was still alive.</p><p> </p><p>She walked to the edge of the grand balcony in solitude and rested her forearms against the icy stone ledge. Down below she watched as four men sang drunkenly to each other. Facing out towards the garden, they bantered below amongst themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“To the revolution!” one sang and the other three chanted after.  Angelica rolled her eyes from the shadows, annoyed by their celebrations. Like her sisters, young men too did not have a good understanding of the world around them. From her many run-ins with sons of generals, she was never impressed by their immature minds. She continued to watch them play around on the lawn for some time.</p><p>“We’re invincible! Those redcoats don’t know what’s coming for them!” a young man belted out and then another round of chants followed them. </p><p>“Let’s go inside gentlemen. I’m sure there are a few ladies who would like to dance with the revolutionary heroes,” a tall lad with a French accent exclaimed. Angelica observed as the men turned to head back indoors.</p><p>“We’re not heroes just yet Lafayette,” a man responded with a deep husky voice. He slapped the Frenchman on the back before chuckling out loud. As the three ascended back towards the ball, one stayed behind.</p><p>“Are you coming along?” the Frenchman asked the fourth man. Angelica noticed he had a smaller frame and sported long hair pulled back into a tie. Stray strands grazing the sides of his face.</p><p>“I’ll catch up,” the young man replied. Angelica noticed his voice was humble but firm.</p><p>The Frenchman shrugged, “Suite yourself,” he replied with his thick accent. The three gentlemen disappeared below the balcony as they headed back to the party.  Angelica observed the now lone man below her from her perch. He seemed to be lost in thought down there at the foot of the garden. She couldn’t help but wonder what he was contemplating out here on a cold winter’s night. When she tired of watching she turned her back to the garden, resting her back now against the banister. She wrapped her arms around her frozen torso, feeling her ribs shivering. She wished for another drink so she could drown out her own thoughts of discontent.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Startled Angelica turned back around to find the now young man staring up at her from the ground below. Angelica laid her eyes upon the masked stranger who was reciting Shakespeare into the air.</p><p>              “Good evening sir,” She mustered to reply. Impressed with his knowledge, Angelica eyed him carefully.</p><p>              “Thinking too hard on a cold winter's night is a dangerous endeavor,” the young man claimed.</p><p>              “Is that so?” Angelica replied. “He who thinks also on cold winter’s nights would happen to know this to be true.”</p><p> </p><p>The man chuckled and Angelica was slightly confused.</p><p>              “You have a point; the mask cannot hide your intelligence.”  Angelica seldom blushed. If it were not so cold out, she may have felt a slight warmth rise in her cheeks. She was unsure if she should entertain him further.</p><p>“May I join you for a winter’s night discourse?” the gentleman asked her respectfully. Angelica was about to say something clever and leave but something about him piqued her interest. She carefully decided before replying.</p><p>              “You may.”</p><p> </p><p>On each side of the grand balcony lay a staircase that curved down to the garden. Angelica watched the masked gentleman walk carefully up with such grace until he was no more than 10 feet apart from her. They both lay there in silence for a moment, taking in each other’s presence. Angelica was suspicious now of his intentions. Maybe this invitation was not such a good idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Good evening,” the masked man proclaimed. Angelica eyed him carefully.</p><p>“Good evening,” she replied. Her hands folded carefully in front of her dress. A shiver ran down her spine as she watched a snowflake fall in front of her face. The gentleman’s eyes suddenly sported a look of concern. Even with a mask she could see his eyes furrow beneath the disguise. Angelica observed him as he quickly removed his jacket and closed the distance between them.</p><p>“You must be quite cold, here take my jacket,” He advised as he wrapped his black coat around her shoulders. Taken back Angelica tried to oppose.</p><p>“No, that’s quite alright,” she replied as she tried to remove the article of clothing but was met with swift resistance. The gentlemen’s look of concern grew.</p><p>“Please, I insist,” he said as he secured the jacket around her shoulders.</p><p>Angelica caught a glimpse of the stranger’s eyes. Intense and beautiful in color. She did not find most men to have such a feature and was captivated by them.</p><p>“Thank you,” Angelica replied, her warm breath visual in the air. His gaze deepened, making her slightly uncomfortable. Angelica took a step back from his close presence.</p><p>
  <em>Get a hold of yourself</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Who do I have the pleasure of meeting on this lovely evening?” the gentlemen asked. Nerves flooded her stomach as she decided on how to respond. Tonight, she wanted to remain anonymous. She wanted to be no one, definitely not Angelica Schuyler. Once people knew who she was, they never seemed to stop fighting for her attention and wealth.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll ruin the illusion,” she replied. Hoping he did not press her further.  The man just nodded and gave a small smile.</p><p>“Say no more,” was all he said. Angelica was relieved but also quite curious now as to who he was. She had never spent this much time in a man’s company before without having to pry his hands off of her. His eyes were enchanting. They seemed to hold all the world's intelligence in their depths. He did not press her for anything and she could not understand what his motive was. She could tell he was …different. </p><p> </p><p>Angelica watched as his gaze fell away. He walked to the edge of the balcony where he stood looking out over the garden.</p><p>“Why are you not enjoying the ball,” Angelica replied after some time in silence.</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing,” he responded. Angelica tilted her head in curiosity. She walked over to the ledge to stand next to the stranger once more. Watching as a stray strand of hair shifted across face.</p><p>“My apologies. I didn’t mean to be frank. It’s just…how does one dance the night before he may die?” the man responded and Angelica nodded in acknowledgement. Now she was sure he was different. Angelica observed him again. Trying to figure out what he wanted out of this conversation.</p><p>“I guess he does not,” Angelica replied. “Thank you for your service.”</p><p>The gentleman turned to face her once more, locking in the intense gaze.</p><p>“No need for formalities. Please, tell me, why an individual as yourself is lost in thought outside instead of enjoying the company and warmth indoors?” he asked her.  Angelica didn’t know how to respond.</p><p>“The balls were not made for someone like me,” she replied, holding back her spite. He stared at her with a puzzle in his eyes. She sighed before she elaborated.</p><p>“I don’t like being made a speckle,” she responded, not really knowing how much of herself she wanted to reveal. She turned her gaze away from his and turned to face the big glass windows of the ballroom. The lights were dancing off the glass and she almost longed to disappear from their conversation.</p><p>              “I’m sorry,” the gentleman softly responded. Angelica turned back immediately, shocked by his response</p><p>              “Excuse me?” She questioned, clearly confused. The man regarded her carefully, licking his lips before replying.</p><p>              “No person should be regarded in such a manner.”</p><p>              Angelica was speechless. She had never met a man who had spoken with such refinement.  Curiosity was getting the better of her and she yearned to further her investigation on him.</p><p>“Is that right?” Angelica breathed, “do tell…”</p><p> The gentleman bent down and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. The sensation leaving her skin aflame and burning for more.</p><p>“Only if you grant me one request,” he replied. He held out his upturned palm.</p><p>“Honor me with a dance”</p><p> </p><p>Angelica hesitated at first, running her fingers along the edges of his jacket. Deciding she didn’t have much to lose she carefully removed the covering from her person and placed it on the edge of the barrier. She gently moved to position herself in front of him. Placing her right palm in his as her left hand found its way to his shoulder. Graciously he led both of them in fluid circles as more light flurries of snow started to fall around them.</p><p>Angelica followed his lead swimmingly as she stared into his honey colored orbs. She could feel her stomach tighten as their silence lingered in the air. The music from the hall could be heard easily as they moved in smooth motions in the December air. Angelica worked up the courage to ask a question.</p><p>“Where’s your family from?”</p><p>The gentleman’s gaze averted immediately to the side. She instantly regretted asking. He responded momentarily.</p><p>“Nowhere important enough to mention.”</p><p>Angelica felt guilty. She knew what he really meant; he didn’t come from money. Twirling her around, the gentlemen returned with his own question.</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>Angelica was careful. If he knew who she really was, would his objectives change? She wasn’t going to risk finding out.</p><p>“My family are simple folk. I grew up right here in New York and the south side of the city,” she replied, hoping to be vague enough that he would not question her further. He simply nodded in acknowledgement. The music swirled around them as they continued to sway. Snowflakes illuminated the night sky like stars around them.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you wish for the future?” He asked next. Angelica didn’t know exactly how to respond.  Was he referring to the war? The colonies? Or did he intend the question specifically about her own future? Angelica lost herself in deep thought. Looking over his shoulder out at the night sky, she answered in the only way she knew how; with honesty.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish…to leave this place.”</p><p> </p><p>Angelica felt her body stop moving. The gentleman lowered her hands down softly and the pair stood still again. She looked back from his masked eyes, down to his flushed lips, and eventually to her own feet. He observed her cautiously before responding.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Angelica let the question sink in. Her frame sank into itself and she crossed her arms across her chest, avoiding his gaze.</p><p>“Life is not that simple,” she recanted.</p><p>“…Are you sure?” Angelica heard him question. She returned her gaze to his. The intensity overwhelming her. What did he mean by that? Of course, she was sure. Life was never the way anyone wished it to be. Angelica found herself more and more titillated by the stranger in front of her. Who was he and why did she feel gravitated towards him? Rubbing her arms to warm herself from the cold, she tried to think of something to say.</p><p>“If it were, I would not be here, speaking with you,” she replied. She heard him chuckle for the second time in their encounter. Angelica had never met a man in all her years of living that had enticed her like this. She always yearned to find someone who was intellectually competitive with her. After many years of disappointment, she finally gave up hope in finding such a person.</p><p><strong><em>“To be more safe, they at length become willing to run the risk of being less free,”</em></strong> he responded and Angelica scoffed at the riddle.</p><p>“Do you think I’m afraid?” she asked with annoyance in her voice? The gentleman shook his head.</p><p>“I don’t think you have given yourself permission to truly be free.”</p><p>Angelica let his words linger in the air. Was he correct? She did not like that this man had given her too much to think about in so little time. He knew nothing of what she had been through. Anger and frustration rose in her chest and she all but spat out her response.</p><p>“How do you suppose the daughter of Philip Schuy…” She stopped herself before she could go any farther.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>You imbecile</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>              Angelica bit her lip. Enraged that she could not stop herself from being her father’s daughter for just one night. He now had all the information he needed about her identity. Angelica knew this would change their conversation. The masked man eyed her carefully, his mouth contorted in thought.</p><p>“I do not assume anything about anyone’s daughter but I do know something about the both of us,” he replied.</p><p>“And what is that?” Angelica’s stance was quite distrustful.</p><p>“We are both unsatisfied…”</p><p> </p><p>Angelica blinked through fallen snowflakes. The elegant flurries dance through the air landing on her and obscuring her vision. She looked back to the glass doorway that led back to the ballroom, wondering if what she was about to suggest was insane.</p><p>“Leave with me.”</p><p>The gentlemen cocked his head to the side.</p><p>“Excuse me?” he asked her, his eyes searching for truth on her face.</p><p>“Lets’ both leave our lives behind; tonight. You don’t have to die in the war. We could both be free,” Angelica breathed, reaching out for his hand. She had never said anything so senseless in her life but in this moment, she knew it was the only way she would ever get out. This man before her she had never met before tonight yet he had spoken more truth into her world than ever before.</p><p>“I do not fear death,” he replied. “I fear not being remembered.”</p><p>Angelica thought this an odd response. She reached up her palm and rested it on the cold surface of his cheek. Her fingers brushing against the base of his mask. She looked deep into his eyes, searching for validity. The current forming from their touch was electric and Angelica had to force herself to not retract.</p><p>“I could never forget you…”</p><p> </p><p>Before Angelica could say anything else, warm lips were pressed to hers. His hands swam to hug her shoulders and Angelica was powerless. The current grew stronger, filling her body with rising flames. Every surface of her being was on fire with something she had never felt before. His lips moved over hers ever so softly and she relinquished in his taste. When she finally broke away from the kiss, she was left breathless; her knees threatening to buckle.</p><p>“Wait for me,” He begged, his eyes pleading with hers. “I promise I will come back for you.”</p><p>Angelica felt out of control of her body. She was trying to process the entire affair when a voice in the distance distracted her.</p><p>“Hamilton?...”</p><p> </p><p>Another stranger in a mask was standing in the glass doorway. Though she couldn’t make out his identity through his mask, this time Angelica could definitely recognize the voice. It was a familiar sound. Arrogant and vile. Aaron Burr.</p><p> </p><p>              “Burr…Sir?” the gentleman replied.</p><p>Angelica took a step back as the newly identified ‘Hamilton’.</p><p>              “Washington is looking for you,” Burr’s voice filled the night air and Angelica hoped he would not figure out her identity under the mask. She also wondered how Burr knew the identity of the man standing next to her on the balcony. Angelica looked for any clues that would distinguish the gentleman. Aside from a suit the only embellishments he adorned was a military metal with a gold star on his vest and a aged bronze sparrow pin on his lapel. Hamilton nodded in Burr’s direction and Angelica observed Burr leave back through the door. She breathed in heavy through her nose as she willed her heart to stop pounding.</p><p>             </p><p>“How do you know that man?” Angelica questioned brashly. She didn’t need to be associated with friends of Aaron Burr. Her protective walls were already going up around her.</p><p>“He’s my General,” Hamilton replied. Trying to understand Angelica’s sudden panic. Angelica grabbed the hem of her dress and started to storm inside.</p><p>“Wa…wait, wait!” Hamilton rushed after her, making Angelica panic more.</p><p>“Hamilton is it?” She asked frightened.</p><p>“Yes, Alexander Hamilton,” he responded with such concern in his eyes.</p><p>“Please, let me be. I have made a grave mistake,” she retorted while trying to go around his frame. Hamilton immediately stopped his advances.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cause any discomfort. I do not share ideals with the likes of Aaron Burr, I can assure you,” Hamilton replied with a light hearted laugh. Angelica could feel fear in her bosom. She did not want rumors spreading to her father that she was throwing herself at soldiers with no status. She would tarnish her family’s name if stories of her becoming a whore ever traveled through town. Turning back to Hamilton, snow settling on his suit. She braced herself to ask one last question of him.</p><p>“What becomes of me if you do not return?” Angelica barely spoke her frightened words. Fighting back the tears that threatened to fall she stood her ground awaiting his response. Hamilton closed the gap between them swiftly. He placed a brief kiss on her frozen cheek, instantly flushing Angelica’s face.</p><p>“You will never have to find out...”</p><p>Hamilton reached for the inside of his lapel. Removing the bronze sparrow, he placed the token in her frozen palm, enclosing her fingers around it. Angelica looked down as she opened her hand slowly, revealing the small item.</p><p>“This was the last thing my mother gave me upon her death bed. She promised to me that my life was going to mean something.”</p><p> </p><p>Angelica didn’t understand. Why did he give her this? It didn’t make any sense. If he perished in the war all she would have left would be this lapel to remind her of how cruel unfair life was. She already knew this too well. Looking up to meet his eyes, she tried to read his thoughts.</p><p>“I don’t understand,” Angelica replied, the small pin sitting atop her hand. Hamilton gathered both her palms this time, placing them together and enclosing the small token within her grasp. He sealed this enclosure with a kiss.</p><p>              “This is my promise to you,” Hamilton replied. “I promise I will come back and when I do, I will take you far from this place.”  Angelica let one tear fall down her icy cheek.</p><p>              “Why? What could you possibly gain from this war?” she asked with such animosity. Angelica staggered her breathing has rage started to fill her chest. Hamilton sighed before responding.</p><p>              “This country needs people to fight for it. I know it doesn’t seem reasonable but I must do my part to ensure our nation’s future.”</p><p>              Angelica was so livid. She wanted to laugh. She wanted to scream about how nobody would care if he lived or died and it was a mistake to even try. She wouldn’t bring herself to say those words. She repressed a laugh that was growing in her abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>              She took in his frame one last time. His warm honey eyes and soft fleshy lips. She swallowed down her butterflies that ignited. She took a small step closer to him, feeling the lapel in her left hand. As their gaze remained unbreakable, she positioned herself to stand an inch before him, letting the electricity build once more. She wanted nothing more than to run off into the night with this man she barely knew. She couldn’t tell if it was because she liked him so, or if she imagined him to be what she needed. She hated herself for letting this happen, for letting her guard so far down. Hamilton was patient, he awaited her response to his proposal. Angelica knew she would more than likely never see him again. Feeling the pin between her fingers, she thought of her response. Instead of leaving him with a kiss of death, she would leave him with encouraging words.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay alive…”</p><p> </p><p>Angelica turned on her heels, leaving the gentleman to stand alone on the balcony. She dared not look back. She crept back down to the ballroom where music filled her ears. Angelica glanced back down at the blissful room full of dancing patrons, drunk with ale and champagne. As she heard the beat of her own heart in her ears, she promised herself one last thing. If she had no control over her own life…then she would make sure to protect her reputation. </p><p> </p><p>               The morning after the ball Angelica read in the papers that troops marched their way to the battlefields to fight for revolution. Guilt and distress are all she could feel as she remembered her night with the soldier. She never met him before but she dared not speak his name to her family. She didn’t want anyone to know about what had happened that night. She would take her secrets to her grave...</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>             <strong>***** Thanks again for reading. Comments appreciated!******</strong><b></b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stay alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One month after the ball the news of America’s victory flooded the streets. Thousands of cheers rang through the city as new found freedom was welcomed by all. One week after the troops came home Angelica frantically searched for any sign of a soldier named ‘Alexander Hamilton’.  Throughout her month of waiting she researched anything she could on the mysterious soldier but time and time again her searches came up empty. He was a nomad, a moving rock with no foundation. She could not find out any family history nor how he came to live in New York.</p><p> </p><p>George Washington, now named first president of America was set to throw a welcome back party for all the troops. The entire town was to attend to celebrate the victory. Angelica had anxiety for a week before the night of the event. Her father had pressured the sisters all week to make sure to make a good impression at Washington’s party.</p><p>“Men of honor make suitable husbands,” their father repeated often and Philip</p><p>Schuyler was ready to wed his daughters off sooner rather than later.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait for tonight!” Peggy exclaimed as she powered her nose in front of the vanity. All the girls had acquired new dresses just for this very occasion. Peggy adorned a golden ball gown with exquisite hand sewn designs. Eliza had a brand-new dress custom made by an Italian tailor which must have cost a fortune. It was a delicate shade of baby blue with a very precise frill around her bosom and arms. Angelica's dress was a gift from Martha Washington who she had grown to be close to. It was covered in rupees and jewels from faraway lands. The dark pink, almost purple shade complimented Angelica’s skin well and she knew this would be the perfect occasion to finally show it off.</p><p>“Angelica dear, you look marvelous,” Eliza beamed as she kissed Angelica on the cheek. Eliza was the closest family member Angelica had. Although she kept many secrets from her sisters, Angelica always knew Eliza understood why she had to. They both were the eldest and had to take on many responsibilities that Peggy did not. Angelica tried to always remind herself that Eliza knew more than she let on but in the same regard she was not so sure.</p><p>“Thank you,” Angelica replied with a small squeeze of Eliza's hand. She knew Eliza was also feeling the pressure to find a good husband. Angelica prayed she would find a man who was kind, sweet and appreciated her for the amazing spirit she was.</p><p> </p><p>The three sisters rode in a carriage behind their father’s buggy. Once they stepped into Washington’s house the smell of delicious food and quiet sounds from the Orchestra filled the room. They were escorted into the main parlor where hundreds of other soldiers, politicians, and women were gathered and chatting amongst each other.</p><p>              “Elizabeth, Margarita, Angelica…my you ladies look dashing tonight,” a voice called out from behind the three sisters. They all turned to find George Washington and their father behind them.</p><p>              “Thank you, sir, we are honored to be in your presence tonight. Congratulations are in order,” Angelica responded as the three sisters bowed politely.</p><p>              “Thank you, ladies, but the pleasure is all mine,” Washington responded as he tipped his glass to them. Angelica and her sisters knew how to be respectful in front of their father. He observed their interactions with outsiders very carefully.</p><p>              “Angelica, have you seen Aaron Burr this evening?” Washington exclaimed as he took a swig of his wine. Angelica’s throat went dry. As she tried to swallow down air, she managed to shake her head. She secretly hoped he would not make his way back from the battlegrounds.</p><p> </p><p>              “No sir, I have not seen him since the winter ball,” she managed to say. Washington let out a hefty chuckle.</p><p>              “That boy can’t stop talking about you,” Washington replied and Philip Schuyler's ears were intrigued. Angelica was mortified. She wanted to ask Washington about Hamilton. If he had survived and if he was there tonight but she knew it would raise too much suspicion amongst them. She didn’t even know what Alexander looked like which made this endeavor even more challenging. Angelica managed to also let out a soft chuckle, hiding her discomfort.</p><p>              “Is that so? I shall have to find him later then,” Angelica replied, hoping the conversation would end there.</p><p>              “Yes, yes, please do,” Washington responded. “And Elizabeth, there is someone who I’d like you to meet.”</p><p>              Eliza responded with a sweet grin, “Of course, I’d be delighted.”</p><p>              Angelica watched as her father, Eliza, and George Washington headed further into the parlor, disappearing amongst the crowd. Peggy and Angelica were left alone as a waiter brought the two of them a wine glass. </p><p>              “Good evening Madam, care for a dance?” asked a young man to Peggy. Angelica couldn’t help but recognize the French accent. Peggy didn’t waste any time running off with the gentleman, leaving her glass with Angelica. Angelica groaned as she downed both glasses and headed to wander around the house. As she passed everyone in the halls, she glanced at the men carefully, hoping to see a familiar feature. She adorned Hamilton’s lapel on the front of her dress and was anticipative on returning the pin to its rightful owner.</p><p> </p><p>              She wandered a narrow hall with several old portraits hung on the walls. A red velvet rug lined the hardwood floors of the corridor and a few feet along Angelica spotted a gray and white cat sleeping in the middle of her path. She glanced down at the furry creature, curled in a peaceful ball. She reached down to stroke its soft fur and the cat let out a soft meow in appreciation. Angelica noticed a collar around the cat’s neck. At the bottom of the loop was a shiny metal tag with the name ‘Hamilton’ on it. Taken aback Angelica stood up quickly, trying to figure out if she really had read that or if she was hallucinating. The cat stood up to stretch, rubbing its fur against the base of Angelica’s leg.</p><p><em>“What a strange coincidence,” </em>Angelica thought to herself. The cat started to wander further down the corridor, beckoning her to follow. As she curiously followed the furry ball to the end of the hall she was met with a single closed door. Looking up at her the cat meowed as if to ask for entry. Angelica, now feeling a rush of excitement, started to guess what could be behind the door. Her heart started to beat faster as she slowly reached her arm out to twist the handle open. The cool night air rushed in around her as she swung the door open. ‘Hamilton’, the cat, ran past her and disappeared into Washington's big backyard.</p><p>Laughing to herself for feeling a bit looney, Angelica made her way over to a bench near the edge of the garden. She sat in front of a grand water fountain in the middle of the lawn, silently taking in the scenery. Washington did not have many flowers in his garden but there was enough to add a distinct beauty to the landscape. As she breathed in the icy air, the sun long since set, she started to feel an emptiness fall over her.</p><p>She was disappointed in herself. Disappointed that she had ever let herself believe that her life would be different after meeting a man that did not truly exist. Men like Hamilton were just fragments of her imagination. If he truly ever was real, he must be dead by now. She stared out at the fountain; water frozen in time by the cold.  She couldn’t help but relate to the frozen icicles. As she sat with her loneliness, she felt the last bits of hope leaving her body.</p><p> </p><p><em>“There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so,” </em>said a voice from behind her, leaving her startled.</p><p> </p><p>Angelica stood up quickly, turning to see a man she had never laid eyes on. His hair was long, reaching his shoulders in length. He wore quite an expensive suit made of black suede with freshly polished shoes. On his vest he sported two golden five-pointed star pins. When Angelica finally worked up the courage to meet his gaze, her breath hindered in her throat a moment. The wisdom in his pupils was beyond his years, color of soft golden honey. The moment seemed to linger in timeless air and Angelica knew in an instance that she would love this man forever. For those few moments Angelica was happy. She saw her future with Hamilton and all the things they would achieve in this life together. He was the intellectual man she had been waiting for. The sun to her moon. Together they would guide the world into prosperity. </p><p> </p><p>              Angelica was still speechless, the tears threatening to fall as Hamilton made his way closer to her.</p><p>              “How did you know?” Angelica questioned, her voice hinting with speculation. After all this was the first time Hamilton had seen her face as well. Closing the space between them, Hamilton took her hands in his own before he placed a kiss on top of her forehead.</p><p>              “The image of perfection is not easily forgotten,” he replied.</p><p>              Angelica came undone. On one hand she was overwhelmed with the joy of finally getting to see the man she’s longed for. On the other hand, she wasn’t sure if her father would approve of Hamilton as a proper suiter.</p><p>              “Tell me Ms. Schuyler, I have dreamed of knowing your first name for over a month now. Would you please satisfy my interest?” Hamilton asked. Angelica observed how kind his face stood in the moonlight.</p><p>              <em>Of course, you never told him. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>              “Angelica,” she responded, “I apologize for the coldness I held towards the previous night we met.”</p><p>              Hamilton only smiled.</p><p>              “No need to apologize, my dearest, Angelica. I could never thank you enough for all that you have done for me by merely existing.” Hamilton tilted her chin to meet his gaze and ever so softly placed a warm kiss upon her awaiting lips. The world was spinning around her. Angelica’s entire body was flooded with voltage from her toes to the tips of her fingers. Hamilton’s scent was all around her, drowning her in his aura. She couldn’t imagine a time in her life when she had been happier.</p><p> </p><p>              Angelica suddenly remembered the pin he had given her. She removed it from the front of her dress and went to place it on his lapel.</p><p> </p><p>“No please, you keep it. You are truly the reason I am alive,” Alexander responded as he enclosed Angelica’s fingers around the small token once again. Angelica smiled through her tears. She grabbed Hamilton by the hand and led him back towards the back door of Washington’s house.</p><p>              “Where are you taking me?” Hamilton questioned as he followed her through the door. They rushed past portraits and candles displayed the walls. Angelica did not respond. Her heart was beating so fast as she towed the confused gentleman behind her.</p><p> </p><p>              Angelica pushed open a door to one of Washington’s many guest rooms. Locking the door behind them Angelica turned back to see Hamilton staring at her in a puzzling manor.</p><p>Hamilton stood with his back against the door, his eyes taking in Angelica’s frame. Angelica could feel a rush of anticipation come over her. She wasn’t quite sure what her mind was telling her to do but she wasn’t fighting it anymore. Alexander’s face was kind, handsome, and unwavering. She could tell this man was not easily persuaded in life. He had an aura about him that held great confidence. Yet there was an ambiguous side of him, a part of himself kept secret from the rest of the world.</p><p> </p><p>Angelica couldn’t help but stare. She tried to steady her breathing as her nerves threatened to take over. She moved closer to him in the dimly lit room. Angelica reached her hand up to caress the smooth skin of his cheek. Reactively Hamilton reached up to embrace her same hand, bringing his lips to her delicate fingers. Angelica’s body ignited in a blaze. She pulled his face close, lips crashing down in a hunger she never knew before. Both of their fingers entangled in one another. Angelica pushed him back towards the door, needing to feel contact as soon as possible. Her body erupting in sensations; shivers were spreading like wildfire to places she has never felt. Blood was pumping through her veins and a growing ache was building between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>              “Angelica…” Hamilton breathed in-between her advances.</p><p>              “Angelica…darling,” Hamilton replied again. Her body was electric leaning against him and Angelica didn’t know if she could stop. He managed to pull their burning bodies apart.  Angelica stared deep into the irises of his eyes, the radiance beckoning her in further. Angelica pulled herself together, breathless. Hamilton looked as if he was startled and fighting his urge to give in to her.</p><p>              “Yes,” Angelica responded. Waiting to see why he put out the blazing fire between them.</p><p> </p><p>              Footsteps outside the door could be heard and suddenly Angelica was all too alert standing in breathless silence.</p><p>              “We must go,” Angelica stammered as she tidied herself up. If anyone were to catch them her father would throw her out to the dogs. Hamilton smiled just a touch as he too straightened his suit.  As Angelica placed her hand on the door knob to exit the room, Hamilton put his hand up against the door.</p><p>              “Please, I beg for one more,” Hamilton spoke as he cupped her chin and brought their lips together again. His tantalizing scent was enough to send Angelica over the edge. She let the warmth rush over her again and begged her body to release its tension in her groin. When their passionate kiss was over, Angelica was dizzy. She steadied herself against the wall she gazed upon Alexander’s striking features. </p><p> </p><p>              “You cannot do that to me,” Angelica responded. Hamilton looked puzzled again.</p><p>              “Do what my dear?” He replied, a look of concern played on his face. Angelica looked down at the floor, playing with the helm of her dress.</p><p>              “Make me hopeful,” she replied. Angelica was scared that she was already losing sense of reality. It was dangerous for young women to lose sight of truth. Hamilton eyed her carefully. Searching her eyes for the reason for her uncertainty.</p><p>              “Hope is what brought me back to you. I’m thankful for it’s blessings,” he stated as he continued to gaze upon her. Angelica breathed out a heavy breath before nodding in return.</p><p> </p><p>              <em>Hope is dangerous, it lets you believe in the impossible.</em></p><p> </p><p>              “What happens now?” Angelica replied.</p><p>              Hamilton caressed her face softly again with his fingers before placing a soft kiss upon her flush lips.</p><p>              “I am yours,” he answered simply, “I will follow you anywhere.”</p><p>              Angelica let the words dance across her mind as she melted into his touch. Running away was all she had in mind during this painfully long month. She had convinced herself the second she found Hamilton they would run away together and forget this miserable place. Then quickly she remembered her father’s words.</p><p> </p><p>              <em>“Men of honor make suitable husbands.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>              Maybe there was another way. Maybe she didn’t need to abandon her sisters and family to seek a life of freedom. Angelica knew she would have to try to retrieve her father's approval but she knew just how to do it. She would speak with George Washington to convince her father to accept Hamilton as her prospective husband. Before exiting back into the hall Angelica turned to Hamilton one last time.</p><p>             </p><p>              “I must ask a favor of you…”</p><p> </p><p>They walked back past the various portraits of generals and commanders along walls of the mansion. It didn’t take long for them to make their way back to the welcome party in the grand parlor. The orchestra was playing something lively and Angelica could see multiple women being twirled in synchronized fashion. Her father was chatting with Washington and Aaron Burr in the corner of the room. Angelica devised a plan to have her father meet Hamilton.</p><p>              “You see Washington over there, he is standing with my father. When he is alone, walk over to him and ask for my hand in marriage,” Angelica stated as she grabbed two wine glasses for them.</p><p>“I will speak with Washingotn to aid in our union,” she concluded after.  Hamilton looked astounded. It was not every day a maiden asked for a man’s hand in marriage, especially after only two meetings. Angelica tried to make him understand without words. She needed a proposal to rid herself of this life. They both could be free to get away and she would not tarnish her family name if her plan worked.  Hamilton studied her face for a moment before kissing her on the cheek. He did not look as enthusiastic about the plan but nonetheless he agreed. Angelica mouthed a “thank you” coming from the depths of her heart before he walked off, disappearing into the crowd.</p><p>              Angelica watched as Burr, Washington, and her father shared a laugh and a handshake before Burr and Washington took their leave. She nervously awaited the moment she could spot Hamilton making his way over.  Before she could run off to speak to the president, a familiar voice startled her.</p><p>              “Angelica!” Eliza exclaimed, “come, have a dance with me older sister,” she sang, clearly having one too many glasses of wine. Angelica eyes scanned the room for Hamilton and Washington once more.</p><p>              “Not right now, I’m looking for someone,” Angelica replied. Nerves set in as she realized she could not find either of them.</p><p>              “Come on, don’t be a stick in the mud,” Eliza replied while pulling Angelica in the direction of the dance space. “Besides, I want to tell you a secret.”</p><p>              Angelica's eyes darted to Eliza’s face. She was flush from the wine and giddy as a school girl. The secret lured her in and she followed her sister to the middle of the room.</p><p>              The two girls swayed together to the music, their big dresses swirling around them. Angelica wrapped her arms around Eliza’s waist as she watched her sister laugh.</p><p>              “Why are you allergic to fun,” Eliza joked. Angelica only offered her a nervous laugh in return.</p><p>              “I am not allergic, I’m just usually preoccupied watching after you two,” Angelica retorted. It wasn’t a lie. Amongst keeping her father’s political status in good regards, she was always busy looking after her two younger sisters. Worried for the lives they would grow into and always making sure to protect them from the dangers of the world.</p><p>              “Well, men like women who smile,” Eliza peeped, as she pulled her sister in for a more private conversation. Angelica chuckled.</p><p><em>“If she only knew,”</em> she thought to herself. Still seeing no sign of Hamilton, Angelica decided to push the worry from her mind for a moment.</p><p>              “What is this secret you have?” Angelica asked. Gossip always made living in New York interesting. Especially if you were women like the Schuyler’s who were not allowed to get a formal education. Spreading information was all they had. Eliza made a mischievous face.</p><p>“I heard that a certain soldier has laid eyes upon me. I was told he has asked about me several times.”</p><p>Angelica smiled; Eliza was not one who sought the company of men as often as Peggy. She was more subtle in her endeavors and often told Angelica how jealous she was of her older sister’s admirers. Angelica was happy for her sister. She pulled her in close and placed a kiss on her forehead.</p><p>              “Do I know whom this man is?” Angelica asked. Eliza shook her head.</p><p>              “I met him briefly this evening, Washington introduced us,” Eliza answered, giddy from the news.</p><p>              “What is this soldier’s name?” Angelica asked. She hoped it was a good man, someone who would treat her sister in a good manner. Eliza deserved that. Angelica often prayed that her sisters would find good men, even if she herself did not. She was also thankful in that moment that she had met Hamilton the night of the masquerade ball. If she could get everything to fall into place, she could then see a future where she was content. A future where she was…<em>happy</em>.</p><p> </p><p>              Angelica awaited eagerly to hear her sister’s response. Eliza dangling the name in the air.</p><p>              “His name…”</p><p>              “Attention everyone! Attention!”</p><p>             </p><p>              Eliza and Angelica were both interrupted by a call from across the room. The music was halted and everyone turned their attention to the speaker of the house. Washington had interrupted the party to make an announcement of some sort and everyone’s attention was turned towards the back of the grand room. Angelica could now see her father standing next to Washington, a glass of freshly filled champagne held in his hands. Angelica’s eyes scanned the room for Hamilton frantically, wondering if he had accomplished her mission for him.</p><p> </p><p>              “First and foremost, a toast, to winning the revolution!” Washington called out and many chants followed suit. As people cheered and sipped their drinks, Angelica joined them.</p><p>              “Together we shall build a strong new country!”</p><p> </p><p>              Angelica nervously fiddled with her hands. <em>“Where is he?”</em> She wondered.</p><p> </p><p>              “I have more to tell. My good friend Philip Schuyler has some good news to share with you all,” Washington spoke on and the room erupted with noise again.  Angelica’s father never truly smiled. He was quite the serious type but even now, she could tell the bubbly was getting to him. He adorned a thin smile on his face as he raised his glass high.</p><p>              “Thank you everyone. Tonight, indeed I do have some exciting news to share. My eldest daughter’s hand has been asked and I have happily accepted.”</p><p>              Angelica couldn’t breathe. All eyes were on her now and she forced a smile to appear on her face. Inside her stomach was turning on itself. She couldn’t believe her father had accepted Hamilton’s proposal. She scanned the room again but no sign of him appeared to her.</p><p>              “Would you like to say a few words son?” Philip Schuyler asked someone she could not see. A shadow crossed the crowd and settled between her father and Washington.  Within seconds Angelica’s heart sank.</p><p> </p><p>              “To the beautiful Angelica, I hope to make you the happiest woman in the world,” Aaron Burr spoke to the crowd. Suddenly Angelica lungs would not take in air.</p><p>              “Congratulations!” the room rang out as many people turned from Burr to Angelica with big smiles plastered on their faces. Angelica couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Was it the wine that made her dizzy? Or was she hallucinating? She couldn’t tell what was real or imaginary anymore.</p><p>              Eliza was clapping next to her, clearly oblivious to Angelica’s terror.</p><p>              <em>There must be a mistake. This has to be a mistake. Where is Alexander?!</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>              Angelica’s eyes locked onto Burr’s from across the room, his unwavering grin made her body coil in repulsion. Angelica reached out to Eliza for support as she felt her dress getting tighter, squeezing on her ribcage.</p><p>              “But wait! There is more good news to be had!” Washington exclaimed. Angelica thought she was going to hurl right there on her dress.</p><p>              “My new 2<sup>nd</sup> in command has made a proposal tonight as well,” Washington stated as he pulled a young man from the scattered crowd. To the opposite side of her father she saw a soldier with two stars medals on his vet and long shoulder length hair standing adjacent to Washington. The butterflies started to flood her insides and threatened to eat her alive.</p><p>              “Angelica, that’s him!” Eliza whispered with excitement as her bright eyes darted across the room.</p><p>              “That’s the one!” she exclaimed again, only loud enough for Angelica to hear. Angelica knew in an instant, she had made a grave mistake.</p><p>              “Hamilton is to wed the sweet Elizabeth!” Washington called out and a second round of cheers erupted in the room. Angelica heard Eliza gasp, her younger sister trying to cover her excitement on her face. Angelica’s hands were sweating. She desperately tried to make eye contact with Hamilton whose brows were clearly furrowed in confusion. When Hamilton finally locked eyes on Angelica, she lost her ability to stand. She bent over a table, holding onto it for support as she desperately tried to take in oxygen.</p><p>              “Angelica?” Eliza inquired concerned, just now detecting the anguish her older sister was in. Angelica didn’t respond, deciding to focus on her breathing.</p><p>              “I hope to see you all at the weddings!” Washington called in conclusion. “To the revolution!” he cried out and the rest of the room followed suit. The music was ignited once more as drunk women and men frolicked to the dance floor to celebrate the new engagements.</p><p> </p><p>              Angelica ran from the parlor. She flung open the front doors of Washington’ mansion and threw herself into the winter’s night. Tears welled up in her eyes and she held her shivering frame as the snow fell around her. The cold wrapped around her like a blanket once more, penetrating through her many layers of clothes. She did not know what to do, she did not know where to go. She stood at the base of the marble entrance way and slumped down onto the steps. Angelica sat sobbing, the cold air burning her lungs as she tried her best to fill them again. She could not figure out how the night had gone so wrong.</p><p>              “Angelica,” a soft voice came from behind her, <em>Hamilton</em>. His voice was warm in tone but firm. Angelica could not find the strength to answer. Hamilton rushed down the steps, quickly taking off his jacket and placing it around her shoulders.</p><p>              “Angelica, please talk to me. I don’t know what’s happening,” Hamilton pleaded, grasping her frozen hands in his own.</p><p>              “You asked my father for Elizabeth’s hand in marriage,” Angelica answered, cold and broken down inside. She avoided his gaze through her tears.</p><p>              “I most certainly did not. We were introduced in passing briefly. I asked your father for his daughter’s hand in marriage and he agreed. I did not think I needed to specify who you were,” Hamilton responded with assurance.</p><p>“Who is Elizabeth to you?” he asked, clearly still confused by the whole affair. Angelica looked into his eyes, searching for genuineness. <em>Did he really not know?</em> Angelica met his gaze now and observed the concern growing in his eyes. She was horrified to speak these two words out loud, knowing it would make the situation all the more disturbing.</p><p> </p><p>              “My sister…”</p><p> </p><p>              Hamilton’s brow was creased again.</p><p>              “Well I will set this straight,” He replied and stood to go back inside. Angelica quickly grabbed his arm. Hamilton looked down with concern, kneeling down by her side once more. She didn’t know what she wanted to say. She felt powerless.</p><p>              “I will talk to your father,” Hamilton poised. He reached out to tilt her chin up, reclaiming her gaze and her heart. Confidently he paced a tender kiss upon her lips and Angelica’s body tingled with electricity once more. She liquefied into his embrace, savoring his warmth. She secretly prayed this would not be their last.</p><p> </p><p>              Hamilton rose, pulling Angelica up to her feet. Before he turned to march up the steps, he grabbed her hand affectionately.  Angelica’s heart was beating out of her chest. No doubt she was extremely nervous about how her father would react. Once they made their way back inside, Angelica immediately grabbed a heavy drink. The rum burned her throat as she gulped it down. She caught a glimpse of her father from across the room. Hamilton led the way over and with every step Angelica’s feet grew heavy.</p><p> </p><p>              “Sir, may we have a word with you in private?” Hamilton politely asked Philip Schuyler. Her father seemed quite suspicious but nonetheless he followed the pair out of the main hall and down the corridor to a quiet place they could talk. Angelica had been to Washington’s house many times but she still got lost in the large estate. She chose an empty private study to host their conversation. The room was dark. The walls were lined with old shelves and a big oat desk sat in the back. It smelled of old books and papers.</p><p>              “Well?” Philip Schuyler asked instantly, leaving no time for polite conversation. Angelica shifted uncomfortably in her heavy ball gown. Hamilton cleared his throat.</p><p>              “Sir, there has been a misunderstanding. When I asked for your daughter’s hand, it was Angelica I was referring too,” Hamilton stated and Angelica watched as her father’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>              “I see,” her father replied, his tone cold and uninviting.</p><p>              “May I have a word with my daughter,” Philip Schuyler requested. Angelica could already feel her body starting to tremor. Hamilton's eyes shifted back and forth from her father to her. Angelica nodded to him, acknowledging that she would be fine.     </p><p>              “Of course, sir,” Hamilton responded before leaving them alone in the room. Angelica tried to steady her breathing, anxious about what her father would say.</p><p>              “Come here,” her father spoke. The lack of tone made her more fearful. Angelica obeyed, taking a few steps closer to where her father stood.  Without any warning a sharp pain ran across her cheek as the back of her father’s hand made contact with her head. Angelica found herself on the ground, face throbbing, trying to steady her heavy breathing.</p><p>              “Disgraceful! Are you trying to make a fool of me?” Philip spoke through gritted teeth. The rage in his eyes was enough to make Angelica want to hold her tongue.</p><p>              “Daddy…” she barely breathed. This was not the first time her father had laid hands on her. It hadn’t happened since she was a teenager but Angelica knew better than to speak out against him in this state.</p><p>              “Do you think I’m the type of man who goes back on my word? I’ve already accepted Aaron Burr’s proposal for you and that is not going to change!”</p><p>              “Daddy, I don’t want to marry him! I…I love Alexander,” Angelica pleaded. She wasn’t even quite sure what love really was but in all her years the closest thing to love was what she felt for Hamilton. She was desperate. She tried to make her father see, she would live a miserable life with that revolting man.  Her father’s face did not change and the silence grew thick.</p><p>              After a few more seconds her father spoke again.</p><p>              “You are by far my biggest disappointment. You bring shame upon your family. You will marry Burr and let that be the end of it!” he said before he stormed out on her.  She could feel the cold gust of air enter the room as her father slammed the door. She shivered in the cold, heaving into her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Angelica cried on the floor for some time. A soft knock on the door startled her and she hoped Hamilton would wrap his warm comforting arms around her. Soft footsteps inched closer and before she could look up, a familiar nauseating voice could be heard in the distance.</p><p>“Angelica…”</p><p>Burr came to kneel by her side, extending a hand out. Angelica recoiled violently.</p><p>“Leave me alone,” she spat as she hurried to her feet. Burr eyed her cautiously. </p><p>              “I would hope my future wife wouldn’t be so…repulsed in my presence,” Burr replied. Angelica’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>              “I would rather die…” she retorted. Burr laughed, his expression turning sinister. He reached out his hand to touch her face but Angelica retreated before he could make contact. She scurried away from him on the floor until her back was up against the base of the book shelf. His laughter filled the cold room again.</p><p>              “You are the ripest apple in the orchard. The most prized woman in all of uptown,” Burr carried on, as if this would flatter her. “You see, money is the only thing that matters in this world, Angelica. My family has more than enough of its share, as does yours. I feel we would…complement each other quite well.”</p><p>              Angelica could feel the bile rise in her throat. She watched as he started to pace around the room, admiring random Knick Knacks on the shelves. </p><p> </p><p>              “If you truly don’t intend on accepting my proposal, I can’t say I won’t be disappointed.”</p><p>              Angelica observed as he ran his fingers along the dark oak desk, inspecting the dust. She was surprised that he seemed to have given up so easily on winning her over.</p><p>              “As it is, your father gave me… the pick of the litter so to speak,” Burr continued on. Angelica could feel her corset getting tighter again, squeezing the air out of her lungs.</p><p>              “If you will not marry me,” Burr stated as he turned to face her now. “I can easily find someone else to take your place.” He grinned a devious smile as he looked down at her. Angelica needed to get out of there, fast. She quickly eyed the distance to the door before looking back at Burr again.</p><p>              “You will just have to find another mindless maiden I’m afraid,” Angelica replied as she bolted for the door. Burr quickly caught her by the arm, holding a tight grip upon her. Angelica had to push down the fear that rose inside her instantly.</p><p>              <em>Don’t let him see </em></p><p>              Angelica looked at him incredulously.</p><p>“Let me go, Burr,” she said, through gritted teeth. Inside she was terrified of what he might do to her. <em>Where is Alexander?</em></p><p> </p><p>              “Elizabeth is quiet darling. Not quite the charmer as yourself…but she would make a great wife, don’t you think?” Burr asked with a grin. Angelica had heard enough. There was no way she would let this happen. How could her father do this to them?</p><p> </p><p>              Her eyes desperately glanced towards the door. Hoping Hamilton would throw it open and save her from this wretched moment. Burr seemed to notice the fear in her face as well.</p><p>              “He’s not coming,” Burr spoke. Angelica quickly diverted her attention back to him. Did he know?</p><p>“I sent him to Washington’s aid.” Burr replied, releasing her to wave his hand in the air.  Angelica eyed him distrustfully while rubbing her arm.</p><p> </p><p>              “Yes, I know. I know how you met a low level soldier the night of the Masquerade ball…Hamilton,” Burr spat as his face filled with pure aggravation.</p><p>“It was the first time I have ever seen you…happy,” Burr replied, disgust in his voice. Burr’s eyes narrowed at the thought of the two together, his bitterness evolving.</p><p>“He was never good enough for you…”</p><p>Angelica balled up her fist until she could feel her knuckles turning white. She could feel her body starting to shake again.</p><p>“I may have started a rumor or two. About Washington’s 2<sup>nd</sup> in command having eyes for Elizabeth Schuyler.”</p><p>Angelica furrowed her brows.</p><p>              “It seemed to work out perfectly tonight. Your sister seems to be quite fond of him actually.”</p><p>              The wheels in Angelica’s mind were turning. She remembered how Eliza tried to tell her of a secret and how her father assumed Hamilton was asking for Eliza’s hand in marriage.</p><p>              “You did this…” Angelica said, resentment strong in her voice. Burr started to pace again. He stopped after some time and snickered a menacing laugh.</p><p> </p><p>              “I do not understand the fondness so many have for him. A foreigner, a pest who never listens to authority. I’m disappointed he made it out of Yorktown.”</p><p>Angelica knew what he meant. He had hoped Hamilton had died in the war. Angelica was so angry.</p><p>“Maybe I wished the same fate for you,” she responded, cold blood running through her veins. Burr stopped pacing. He looked over at Angelica, standing in the corner of the room. In five quick steps he closed the gap between them, standing only a few inches from her. He glared down at her with his merciless eyes. The silence grew stronger, the air thick with tension.</p><p>“I will have a Schuyler for a wife. So, who shall it be?” Burr asked. Angelica felt the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Hopeless was not enough to describe her feelings. Hot pellets of frustration started to stream down her cheeks as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She bolted for the door, running out into the hallway. She ran as fast as she could, frantically looking for Hamilton. She ran past two servants holding hors d’oeuvres and champagne flutes. She pushed through the crowd in the main room, searching for him. She spotted Washington talking with some other generals and hurriedly walked in his direction. Before she could reach the older man, a hand captured her wrist and spun her around.</p><p>Hamilton stared back at her, eyes searching for an answer in hers.</p><p>              “What happened?” he asked as he took her hands in his. Angelica could not find the strength to respond.</p><p>              “Tell me, please,” Hamilton’s voice became desperate.</p><p>              “Where were you?” Angelica cried. She willed the tears to stop but they disobeyed.</p><p>              “I apologize dear, I was called on by Washington. Please, tell me what your father said,'' Hamilton pleaded again. He stroked her tears away with his thumb, cupping her face. Angelica just shook her head. Hamilton’s demeanor sank. Angelica knew he was trying to understand where their night went horribly wrong.</p><p>              “Okay, do not freight. We shall leave…together. We do not need the approval of your family to be together. You already have my heart, there is nothing else I need in this world,” Hamilton cooed, trying to calm her down. Angelica wished for nothing more. If only they had left the night they’d met, things might have been different.</p><p>              “Angelica!” a voice called from across the room. Angelica pressed her eyes closed. She turned her head towards the familiar voice to see Eliza’s face from across the way, Peggy close behind her. Angelica could see her sisters observing the them. She could see Eliza’s expression as her pupils made contact with Alexander. Angelica knew, she could not undo what Burr had done.</p><p>              <em>Helpless</em></p><p> </p><p>              “I can’t,” Angelica replied to Hamilton, “my sister.” Hamilton scoff.</p><p>              “There is no way I’m allowing any of this to happen,” he replied and Angelica knew she would regret this night for the rest of her life.</p><p> </p><p>              “I cannot make you marry her, nor do I want you to…” Angelica spoke, her voice broken of all emotions.</p><p>              “But…I cannot allow Burr to have her either,” she said, hoping Alexander would understand. Hamilton searched her face for a sign. Any sign that they would be able to get through this mess…together. Angelica knew better than to give him that hope.  She glanced back at her sister's beaming face, a sweet smile laid upon Eliza’s lips. She knew in that moment she would do anything for her.</p><p>              Hamilton's face was cold, colder than Angelica had ever seen it. He dropped her hands from his own and took a step back from her.</p><p>              “Is that truly what you wish?” he asked her, hurt in his face. Angelica did not confirm or deny. As tears welled up in her eyes again, she could see Eliza walking towards the both of them, concern on her face. Angelica turned back to Hamilton. She ran through her options again. She could leave with him, right now. They could run off and be happy, just the two of them. She glanced back at Eliza, merely feet away now. She knew she] could never live with herself.</p><p>“Alexander…” Angelica whispered, desperate for him to understand. She saw hurt turn to rage in his expression. He wasted no time retreating for the door. Before Eliza could ask, he was gone from her side.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Three nights later Angelica lay sobbing in her room, empty and shattered. She had so much hope, just for it all to come crashing down. Her eyes were bloodshot and her bed was cold. She didn’t have the strength to throw more wood on the fire. She was mainly upset with herself. Upset that for the first time in her life she lost sight of reality. She had forgotten that things in her life did not end with happy endings.</p><p>
  <em>              You senseless girl. </em>
</p><p>She barely left her quarter the past few days. She skipped all her meals and even refused to speak to her sisters. She wished to mourn the death of her life in solitude.</p><p>Tonight, she could no longer sleep. She decided she would go downstairs. She was in desperate need of something warm to drink. She did not know what time it was when she got out of bed. She carried herself down the wooden stairs of her father’s big farm house. The house was silent with just the occasional creaking to accompany her. The staff and her family were all asleep in their beds. When she reached the kitchen she made a small fire before putting a kettle on the stove. While waiting for the water to heat, she sat down at the kitchen table. After some time, she heard the kettle start to sing and she went to remove it from its perch. As she stood up, an envelope caught her attention. She picked it up, turning it over in her hands. On the front in very pretty cursive lay a name she was all too familiar with.</p><p>              <em>To Ms.</em> <em>Angelica Schuyler</em></p><p>              Her heart almost skipped a beat. There was a wax seal on the outside, unbroken. Someone did not want this to be read by anyone other than her. Angelica rushed to remove the kettle, forgetting about tea at that moment. As she all but ripped the envelope open she started to read the handwritten letter.</p><p> </p><p>              <em>“My dearest, Angelica,</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>              I cannot fathom my life without you. The thought of it brings me great pain. The moment you came into my life I was forever yours. The sun and the moon rise now only to greet you. Staying in New York now would only further my pain as I cannot ever truly be. I am leaving tomorrow for Virginia with a friend of mine and I cannot bear to leave without a proper goodbye.  I ask that you meet me tonight at the Fraunces Tavern in downtown New York.  I’ll be staying in room above the tavern, number three. I look forward to your arrival.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>              Adieu best of women,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>              Your Alexander.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>              It was dated yesterday, January 7<sup>th</sup>. Angelica was in a panic. Why hadn’t this letter been delivered to her the day it arrived? She was furious. Angelica raced back up the stairs, careful not to wake anyone. She changed abruptly into a warm outing dress accompanied by her heaviest winter jacket. She looked around her room one last time wondering if she should leave a note behind.</p><p><em>“My father was right; I am a foolish girl.”</em> She thought to herself.</p><p>
  <em>“What if he isn’t there any longer? Why did I ever let him go?”</em>
</p><p>Angelica didn’t waste any more time.  She stuffed the letter in her pocket before</p><p>running out of the house.</p><p>              She walked across the lawn to the horse stables. Quietly as she could she untied her most prized horse, Liberty. The horse had always favored her so she was happy to comply when Angelica hoped on top of her saddle. Angelica glanced back at the big farm house, four pillars aligned the front. If this was the last time, she was to lay eyes on it, she wanted to remember this image. Shortly after, she rode off into the night. Only the moon light guiding her.</p><p>              When she arrived at the Tavern, she still did not know what time it was. There were one or two drunk men laughing loudly on the street. The music inside was muffled by the closed door. She quickly tied Liberty up to one of the many horse posts.</p><p>              <em>“Please be here,” </em>she prayed.</p><p> </p><p>As she swung open the Tavern door, a happy fiddle could be heard playing from somewhere inside. It must have been close to midnight because patrons were well intoxicated and the bartender looked as if he was closing up shop for the night. Angelica did not want to ask for directions. She feared being recognized by a patron and word getting out to her father of her presence in a bar so late in the evening. The only women who stayed at Taverns this late were ladies of the night.</p><p>              Angelica pulled her coat tight around her waist, hoping to hide herself more. She searched for a path that would lead her upstairs to the rooms. After sometime she spotted a sign that said “Guests” written in sloppy handwriting and proceeded in its direction. Behind the door lay a rickety old staircase that curved upwards. It was dimly lit by very few candles. When she got to the top of the staircase she was met with a walkway. She squinted in dim lighting until she could read the numbers on the doors. She took a deep breath as she continued to walk down the hall. The first door she passed she could hear patrons clearly having wild sex. No doubt a prostitute was pretending to enjoy someone’s company. The second door was opened just a sliver. Angelica couldn’t help but to peek in as she passed. A man was kneeling on the ground, a circle of candles surrounded him and he whispered strange words in a chant like form. </p><p>              <em>What strange characters.</em></p><p>              When she finally arrived at the third door at the end of the hall, she could feel her heart pound in her throat. She took a deep breath before proceeding to knock on the door.</p><p>              Angelica stood in the hallway, awaiting to hear movement behind the entrance. When she was met with silence her stomach sank to the floor. She closed her eyes tightly, finding the courage to knock again. Right before her knuckles made contact with the wood, it swung open, revealing an unknown man standing in the door.</p><p>              “Hello,” the man replied as he eyed Angelica curiously. He had quite the head of curly hair and small freckles painted his face.</p><p>              “Hi..hi…I’m sorry I must have the wrong room,” Angelica stammered as she tried to retreat.</p><p>              “No, quite the opposite,” he replied. “You have the correct room. I was just leaving.”</p><p>              Angelica watched as the man walked past her into the dark corridor. She turned her attention back to the open doorway to see the frame of a man standing in the opening room.</p><p>              “Angelica.”</p><p>              “Alexander.”</p><p> </p><p>              The pair stared at each other for a brief moment. Angelica couldn’t look away for those golden honey orbs. The current in the room was enough to make her faint.  She had not realized how much she longed for him until this very moment. Angelica turned around to close the door. Before she could face him again Hamilton had closed the distance between them and his succulent lips were on hers in an instant. She was losing strength in her limbs and held on to his shoulders for support.</p><p>              Their mouths danced with one another, swirling in unison. She breathed in his scent, making her drunk with lust. Her chest felt full, as if it were ready to explode at any moment. Just when she felt she couldn’t handle the voltage any longer, he pulled his lips away, holding her gaze in his.</p><p>              “You came,” he stammered in a breathless whisper.</p><p>              “You stayed. I’m so sorry I’m late,” she responded, guilt ridden. Hamilton shook his head.</p><p>              “That’s neither here nor there,” he replied. Angelica could feel a tear trying to stray but she held it back from falling.  </p><p>              <em>Be strong.</em></p><p> </p><p>              His long hair was pulled back once again into a low tie. Stray strands graced his exquisite face. He was dressed in his outdoor clothes and a suitcase was neatly packed in the distance.</p><p>              <em>He was leaving.</em></p><p>             </p><p>              Angelica’s expression fell. She wished nothing more than to leave with him. Run off into the night, forget who she was. Every part of her screamed for freedom. Hamilton seemed to know what she was thinking and spoke out to answer her thoughts.</p><p>              “It’s not too late. I will follow you anywhere, so long as we are together,” he replied, kissing her lips once more. Angelica felt the quiver in her knees briefly. She pushed back the tears again, willing them to disappear.</p><p>              “Or you could stay? We need you...we need you here. We need you to shape this country. Make it so that America can prosper and flourish as a great nation. Eliza needs….” she paused before continuing, “...I need you,” Angelica stammered. Hamilton looked deep into her eyes, searching for any possibility of another way. When he did not find any, he hung his head in defeat.</p><p>              “Let us enjoy this night together, for tomorrow is never promised,” he replied. Angelica knew this was his way of saying he was not going to change his mind. She nodded softly, accepting his decision. So, this was it. Tonight, for the last time she would embrace his company.</p><p> </p><p>              Angelica strode around the room; candles and a burning fireplace were the only source of lighting. A four-post bed laid against the wall. Next to the bed was a beautiful French couch and towards the back, a small balcony. Angelica listened as her shoes strode across the wooden flooring. She opened the double doors to the terrace, letting the crisp air flood inside. Under the moonlight the pair embraced, Hamilton wrapping his strong arms around her waist and Angelica leaning her head against his chest. Both faced the night sky together, contemplating what their futures would hold.</p><p>              Hamilton bent down to place a soft kiss upon the side of her neck and Angelica closed her eyes, relinquishing the feeling. Her left hand snaked up to his neck, jer right hand atop his on her waist. The smooth touches sent her spiraling. Many nights she prayed to the Gods to change her circumstances, but tonight she would pray no more. She let the cold surround her in the only confort she knew.</p><p>             </p><p>              She felt Hamilton lips graze her ear, hovering for a moment.</p><p>              “I am forever yours,” he whispered. Angelica’s body was a blaze in an instant. Her insides danced like a burning candle, swaying from the slightest breath of air. She turned around, crashing her lips on his, reaping a small sigh from him. A sigh of pure bliss. Her need between her legs was starting to grow. She pulled her lips from his, taking in his gorgeous features in the moonlight. Their heavy breathing was all she heard.</p><p>              “Alexander…” Angelica stammered. Hamilton never broke eye contact with her. Brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.</p><p>              “Yes, my love?” he replied. Angelica could barely speak. When she mustered up the courage, it was all but a whisper.</p><p>              “Take me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>              Hamilton wasted no time. He led the pair back indoors, closing the cold night air out but for some reason Angelica’s body was on fire. He delicately helped her remove her heavy dress and she helped him unfasten all his buttons. Once they were naked Angelica couldn’t help but blush. She observed his chiseled physique from where she stood. His skin had a few healing bruises from the war but other than that he was immaculate. He slowly wandered over to her, cupping her face within his strong hands. He placed a soft kiss atop her forehead, stroking her cheeks with his thumb. She let her hands explore his naked torso, hands stroking the soft skin of his back and finding the tight muscles hidden below. Hamilton stared deeply into her eyes and she was lost in his spheres again.</p><p>              “Are you ready?” He whispered softly. Angelica could feel her desire pulsing through her body, igniting in-between her thighs. She reassured him with a nod. Lips parted as her mouth found his once more. He guided Angelica to lay back on the bed. Her skin enjoyed the feeling of the cool sheets below her. Hamilton said no words as he coaxed her to lie down on her back, his body hovering above hers.</p><p>              “You are so beautiful,” Hamilton whispered before he dipped down to claim her lips once more. This time he did not stop there. Angelica relished as she felt his mouth move down lower her body. The contact leaving the skin flushed in its wake. His lips grazed her neck, then her collarbone, stopping for a peck just between each of her breasts. Her groin was screaming for friction now, her desire spreading faster. Propping up on her elbows, she watched as Hamilton came to one of her perked nipples, his mouth enclosing over the soft sensitive skin. Angelica let out a gasp. The feeling was warm and cool at the same time and the sensitivity almost sent her over the edge. He graciously sucked on her nipple until Angelica’s breathing was almost ridged. Then he crossed over to the next, not forgetting to give them both attention.</p><p>              Angelica was in heaven. She closed her eyes as pleasure started building in her abdomen. He nipples we so sensitive and his tongue so soft, she didn’t know if she would make it past this point. Thankfully when she thought she couldn’t handle it anymore he retreated to the soft skin of her belly, lapping at her heated flesh. Once he was positioned his head in between her legs, Hamilton paused, looking up at Angelica. She was puzzled for a moment, looking down at his body in the light of the flickering fire. She couldn't believe how much she wanted him. She realized after a brief moment that he was waiting for her to give permission to proceed. With a breathless nod she encouraged him to continue his venture. Hamilton displayed a devious smile before he darted down into her abyss. Upon contact Angelica’s body was thrown back onto the bed. Waves of pleasure crashing down around her as Hamilton lips danced over her sensitive parts in a way that drove her crazy. Reaching her hands to entangle in his mane, Angelica couldn’t hold back her moans of pleasure any longer. She gasped for air, willing her lungs to work. She shivered every time Hamilton’s tongue passed over her clitoris, the sensitivity increasing with each lick .</p><p>              “Alexander…” she moaned into the night air, praising his work. </p><p> </p><p>              Behind her eyelids she could see swirls of color as her peak started to build in her stomach. As she tried to squirm from the constant onset of pleasure Hamilton held her hips with his hands, diving himself deeper and ensuring there was no escape.</p><p> </p><p>              “Oh…God!” she breathed as she neared her climax. It felt so good at the same time it overwhelmed her. Her legs began to quiver as her orgasm approached and she couldn’t stop its arrival. As she succumbed to her body she covered her mouth to stifle her moans. It flooded her entire body with tantalizing sensations. From her head to her toes, her orgasm crashed through her.</p><p>              Once she stopped shaking, Hamilton crashed his lips once more onto her’s, letting her taste her own pleasure. Angelica laid breathless on the bed, the stars still circulating around her. Her entrance was dripping as her wetness seeped out. Hamilton lay next to her, rubbing at the soft skin of her back, pulling her closer. He did not seem to want for more. Angelica’s hunger was not entirely contented. Her body now longing to be filled.</p><p>              Angelica observed Hamilton’s hard member before her. Without hesitation she grasped at the length, feeling his firmness in her palm. A small moan escaped Hamilton’s lips as he closed his eyes. She lowered her body to meet his member and before she could do anything Alexander was sitting up again, his hand cupping her chin.</p><p>              “You do not have to do anything you do not wish to do,” Hamilton replied. Angelica smiled.</p><p>              “I know...” she responded before situating herself between his legs. She stroked his length up and down slowly, enjoying the feeling of the member in her hand. Hamilton was breathing heavy below her, his eyes never leaving hers. His hand was caressing her other hand affectionately, their connection was unwavering. She lowered herself until her mouth was just inches from his cock, letting his anticipation grow. She ran her tongue along the base of his shaft, dragging it all the way up to the tip. Hamilton’s moans were instant. She engulfed his member entirely into her warm mouth, the wetness gliding over it  effortlessly. The member was much larger than Angelica anticipated so in light she used her hand to help stroke his cock in seamless unison. Angelica kept her eyes on Hamilton’s face. He was gripping the bed sheets tightly in both fists and beads of sweat were adorned on his stunning face. His breathing was rigid as he tried to take in air.</p><p>              “Angelica…I…” Hamilton stammered between breaths. Angelica sped up her movements. She wanted to bring him to the edge just as he had done for her.</p><p>              “I…I can’t …can’t hold it…” Alexander begged as he squirmed below her touch. His cock was so hard as she sucked his length in and out. She knew he would not last that much longer. She did this for another moment or so before Hamilton had to pull her off.</p><p>              She smiled back at him, satisfied with her work. He returned the smile, laying back down to catch his breath.  Angelica wasted no time. The ache in the junction of her thighs was still growing.  She quickly went to mount his body, straddling each leg on either side of his frame.</p><p> </p><p>A small groan seeped from his lips as he succumbed to her power. She shuffled her pelvis over his hard shaft, enjoying the friction of his cock on her clitoris. Moans of pleasure escaping both of them now. Every stroke made her shiver. Hamilton’s hands moved to grip onto her hips, assisting her fluid motion.</p><p>              Angelica was in heaven. Not only was Hamilton handsome and intelligent, he was allowing her to lead in the bedroom. Something that she had never experienced before in her past sexual encounters. When she tired of grinding, she adjusted herself and guided his cock to her soaking entrance. She locked eyes with Hamilton once again, the lust growing into a hunger. She closed her eyes as she lined his erection with her slit, letting him enter her slowly. She gasped as she felt every inch of his large member fill her. When he was fully engulfed Angelica let out a whimper of pure bliss, feeling her insides full to the brim.  When she lifted herself up midway and crashed down on his shaft, her slippery pussy was radiating with sensation.</p><p>              “Oh… God…” was all Hamilton whimpered before he closed his eyes shut. Angelica did the same as she felt his large member stretching her soaking entrance abundantly. The initial sensation sent her body into trembles and waves of gratification. Her lower abdomen started to tighten as her body became feverish. His thick length was sending her body into Euphoria.</p><p>              “You are remarkable,” Hamilton moaned as his hands roamed the soft skin on Angelica’s body. His thumbs flicked over her sensitive nipples and she felt her next orgasm building faster.</p><p>              “As are you,” she replied though her words were breathless. She listened and watched as Hamilton withered beneath her, biting his lip to stifle a moan. Before she knew it, Hamilton had flipped her on her back, removing his member from inside her. Angelica was left wanting more. Hamilton took this moment to catch his breath, his chest rising and falling amongst the shadows. Angelica could tell he was close and so was she.</p><p>Spreading her legs wide with his body, he leaned down to place a passionate kiss on her awaiting lips. He tasted of her essence and a sweetness Angelica could not place. She ran her fingers through his hair, now fallen free, pulling their kiss in deeper. When Hamilton released her, he repositioned himself at her pulsing pussy, his cock firm and awaiting.</p><p>              She was feeling so many things at once, all which were of great pleasure. She was stirring, waiting for him to enter her again. He did not keep her waiting long. With a firm thrust, his entire length was immersed once more. The feeling was intoxicating.</p><p>Angelica tried to stifle her cries again but was unsuccessful. This time her insides were heightened from her previous orgasm and she closed her eyes shut in pure bliss. Their skin was glistening in the dark and the scent of sex filled the air. Hamilton held on to her body as he thrusted up into her tight center.</p><p>              “Angelica…” he moaned into the nape of her neck. Angelica wrapped her arounds around his shoulders, concentrating on peaking sensations shooting to her groin. Hamilton picked up his pace, thrusting in just the right area to send Angelica’s body into a spiral. He gripped onto her perfect bottom, shoving his member as far deep as he could.</p><p> </p><p>“Alexander, please,” Angelica begged for her release. She couldn’t even hold her eyes open anymore as her body weakened from the constant pulsating. Hamilton adhered to her cries, picking up his rhythm. Everything was throbbing now and Angelica was so close to her release. Hamilton’s member was hitting the perfect spot repeatedly, making Angelica’s legs quiver and her juices flow.</p><p>When Hamilton thrusted into her one last time and she could no longer hold on. Her canal started to contract, sending waves of astounding pleasure all over. Her toes curled in response as she cried out his name during her orgasm. Hamilton could feel her vibrations all around him and soon before she knew he was erupting inside her. He gripped onto her as he climaxed, her name falling gracefully from his lips. His last few thrusts made her shiver and he nestled his head on her chest when he was done.</p><p>Hamilton laid down next to afterwards, drawing small circles on the soft skin on her belly. They both lay staring at each other in silence, relishing their last evening together.</p><p> </p><p>“So... what happens now?” Angelica got the courage to ask. She fought off her urge to cry, she was tired of weeping. The two lay entangled in each other. The sounds of the fireplace keeping them company. Hamilton brought Angelica’s fingers to his mouth, placing a kiss on her delicate fingertips. She could tell he was having a hard time with this goodbye as much as she was. He brushed her hair out of her face, admiring her beauty.</p><p>“We shall see what the morning brings.”</p><p>Angelica didn’t want to think about anything else. She let her mind forget about Eliza, her father, and Aaron Burr. She would enjoy her last moments of peace on this earth. She placed a long and firm kiss upon Hamilton’s lips, taking in the last bits of him she could. With that Angelica felt her eyes grow heavy and she drifted off to sleep in the arms of her lover.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>              The next morning Angelica woke to see Hamilton pacing the room. He was already dressed and seemed to be packed.</p><p>              <em>“He’s ready to leave”</em></p><p> </p><p>              When Hamilton caught sight of Angelica propped up in bed, he ran to her side immediately placing a kiss on her lips.</p><p>              “Good morning,” he cooed. “I’ve fetched you some breakfast, it’s on the tray over there,” he pointed. Angelica smiled, observing a full plate of bacon and eggs with a biscuit and juice on the side.</p><p>              “Thank you,” she replied, “you truly are a proper gentleman.” Her smile was only half genuine. She desperately tried to ignore the painful reality she would have to face soon.</p><p> </p><p>Angelica got out of bed, dressing back into her clothes before taking a sip from the glass of juice. She observed a strange look upon Hamilton’s face. His dark hair was flowing freely at his shoulders and he looked as if he hadn’t slept well. She made her way over to the couch, deciding to take a few bites of food.</p><p> </p><p>              “Is everything alright?” she asked as she bit into her biscuit. Hamilton’s delayed response made her stomach uneasy. She observed his crazed look now as he came to sit down next to her. Crazed turned to sorrow as he held her hand.</p><p>              “I will do it,” he replied. Angelica was thrown off and confused. She eyed him suspiciously as she tried to understand his response. Before she could reply to him, he stammered out another sentence.</p><p>              “I will marry Elizabeth,” Hamilton stated, searching Angelica’s face for any refutation. Angelica furrowed her brows, swallowing down her dry biscuit. She was not sure why Hamilton had the sudden change of heart.</p><p>              “What has changed your mind?” Angelica asked cautiously. Hamilton looked at her incredulously.</p><p>              “You….it will always be you,” Alexander replied looking into her eyes.</p><p>“I will do whatever it takes to keep you in my life…even if I cannot have you.”</p><p> </p><p>Angelica felt the familiar sting behind her eyelids again. The thought of Hamilton marrying Eliza was more painful than the thought of marrying Aaron Burr. She chewed carefully before responding to his new proposal.</p><p>“I am not asking you to do that,” Angelica replied. She looked down at her plate of food. “You have the right to marry whom you choose.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexander tried to read her face for a moment, taking in what Angelica just said.</p><p>“I choose to live a life with you in it, anything less would be a death sentence,” Hamilton replied.</p><p> </p><p>Angelica didn’t quite know how to respond. She was grateful to get the chance to keep him in her life as well but the pain of knowing they could never be together was unfathomable. In that moment Angelica remembered what a cruel place the world was.</p><p>“Let me live in your shadow and I will be satisfied,” Hamilton responded and went to capture both of her hands in his. Angelica’s eyes burned from unfallen tears. Maybe this was the only solution to their mishap.  They could love each other from afar until time granted them freedom. With unwavering joy, Angelica nodded and threw her arms around Alexander’s shoulders.</p><p>“Thank you,” She whispered into their embrace, “for you are the greatest gift the heavens has given me,” she stated before she stole one last kiss from his awaiting lips.</p><p>             </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>one month later: Eliza’s and Alexander’s wedding</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>              Angelica busied herself with the decor on the table. She had rearranged the flowers multiple times, but could not find them to be perfect. Hamilton and Eliza and just finished their ceremony in Washington’s backyard and she could not seem to bring herself back to the festivities.</p><p> </p><p>             </p><p>              “Angelica…”</p><p> </p><p>Angelica knew who it was before she turned around. Hamilton was standing behind her, dressed in his wedding attire. She was purposefully trying to avoid him on this day. She continued rearranging the flowers on the reception table, her new wedding ring shining in the afternoon sun.</p><p>              “Congratulations,” Angelica replied softly, she did not want to see his expression. To her discontent Hamilton walked around to her front, making this unavoidable.</p><p> </p><p>              “Please do not shut me out, for this is my wedding day. A day I never imagined to be marrying the sister of the women I love,” Hamilton stated, frustration in his eyes.  Angelica was not taking this day well either. She was married to Aaron Burr two weeks after the announcement and Eliza and Alexander’s date was set two weeks after that. She was barely wrapping her head around having to be Aaron’s Burr’s wife amongst helping Eliza with her wedding plans.</p><p>             </p><p>              There was also bad news she was keeping from Hamilton. News she knew he would not accept lightly. Standing in front of him now, she swallowed the lump in her throat before proceeding.</p><p>              “Burr is being relocated to Quebec. I am to go with him,” Angelica stated. It was inevitable that she would need to tell him and she knew Hamilton would be upset.</p><p>              “What?!” Hamilton’s voice was astonished. “You mean to tell me I am to marry your sister today…and you are moving outside the country?!”</p><p> </p><p>              “Shhh …” Angelica hushed as she looked around to see if anyone noticed.</p><p>              “Angelica…please tell me you’re joking,” Hamilton questioned, a pained look plagued on his face.</p><p>              “Please tell me the world was not this insidious.”</p><p> </p><p>              “I wish I were,” Angelica replied. Sadness apparent in her tone.</p><p>              “I have come to acquire that this was Burr’s own doing. He said he was offered a job there and we are to leave as soon as possible. I am suspicious he means to keep me from my family.”</p><p>              Hamilton looked defeated. Angelica could never forget the pain in his eyes. This would plague her for all her days.</p><p>              “How soon?” Hamilton asked, still in disbelief. Angelica fought the tears as she barely breathed her answer.</p><p>              “...tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>              Hamilton looked back at Angelica with such hurt. It wretched her to be the one to tell him this news. She no doubt knew in her mind Burr didn’t want the two near each other. She would work on finding a way out of her marriage, until then, she had no choice but to obey her new husbands’ orders.</p><p> </p><p>              Angelica placed the palm on the soft skin of Hamilton’s cheek. He brought his hand up to caress the back of hers. In silence the two mourned the life they longed for. Angelica watched as a single tear escaped Hamilton’s eye and rolled past her fingers. she stroked it away with her delicate fingertips. As she went to remove herself from his person, Hamilton caught her palm, desperate to have contact.</p><p>              “Angelica…” Hamilton pleaded, the tears welled up in his eyes. She knew this would break his heart. She knew she would have to stay strong for the both of them but inside she was dying. The pain in her chest threatened to eat her alive.</p><p>              “I have to leave…” she whispered. Before she did she removed a small bronze pin from the front of her dress. A token which held great meaning to her now. She went to place it back on Hamilton’s label. He tried to refuse but Angelica insisted.</p><p>              “Your mother would want you to have this. She promised you your life would mean something. I know you will do great things in this life,” Angelica replied, staring into his golden honey orbs. “I am sorry I have caused such burdens upon you.”</p><p> </p><p>              “Angelica…please,” Hamilton pleaded again, refusing to let her go. The pain grew stronger each time he called her name. She cupped his other cheek now with her other hand, giving a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>“My Alexander…” she said, searching his eyes for understanding. She knew she asked too much of him. She was a shell of a person now. She had cried all her tears out days ago. The Angelica he fell in love with was not gone…but hidden. Locked away until their love could be reclaimed.</p><p>“Angelica…” Hamilton’s last plea was barely spoken. He had shattered into a million pieces and Angelica could not piece him back together. She would hold this guilt for the rest of her days. The pain grew in his eyes as he watched Angelica walk away.  Before she turned away from him, she asked one last request.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Don’t forget to write...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Angelica held her head high, neck stiff as she graced the wedding party. No tears adorned her face. She only mourned internally. She was used to this. Life had always promised her she would be unsatisfied. She raised her glass in the air to command the attention of the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>              <em>“A toast to the groom…”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> *****<em>Thanks for  reading my story!!! I hope you enjoyed it! Comments always appreciated!</em>*******</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>